Mario, Luigi, Figment, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby Separated from Team Fantasy/Lost in the Winter
(Later, as Team Fantasy and their group continued on in exhaustion, but determination due to them refusing to give up on reaching the Element Temple, the air started to get colder even more, regardless of the cloaked ones keeping themselves warm. Then suddenly, they notice to their calm concern, a snow storm hitting. Winter has finally arrived. After it died down later, they continued on. Finally, they came upon a rocky mountain full of snow and a strange-looking sign) Espio: Odd…. This sign seems off-balance. Vector: Which way? (Mario looked closer) Mario: To the left, the Fairy Kingdom. To the right, Weed Patch. (Shrugging, they decided) Peach: I guess we’ll go to the left. Daisy: Like the sign says. (They head left. Then suddenly, above the mountain unknown to the unexpecting Team Fantasy, the evil smirking villains prepared for a cue. It turned out the sign was fake and made by them and it was all part of their plot to lure Team Fantasy into a trap) Hunter J: (Whispering) They took our bait. Myotismon: (Whispering) Steady…. (As soon as Team Fantasy reached the villains’ spot where their trap will be, Myotismon cues Metaletemon and he screeched loudly like a monkey. Hearing him as the screeching finished, but not knowing what that was, Team Fantasy’s group looked around cautiously. Suddenly, the screech’s echo frequency slowly, and then quickly, triggered an avalanche. Hearing it coming at them, Team Fantasy’s group noticed and got surprised while the villains secretly got away and hid themselves) Team Fantasy’s group: Avalanche! (They make a dash for it to avoid it, but unfortunately, the avalanche came at them quickly that it ended up separating Team Fantasy into four groups much to their concern; Mario, Luigi, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby at one far away spot, Figment dragged away by the avalanche at another destination, the Koopas and fireflies at another spot, and the remaining members of Team Fantasy in the other direction. After the avalanche died down, the remaining Team Fantasy members recovered and looked around in concern for their missing friends) Popple: Oh, no! Where are they?! Meowth: They better be alright! James: They gotta be alright! Jessie: Well, start searching for them! (They frantically searched everywhere, but to no luck, they found nobody. Suddenly, they heard Mario’s group call out to them) Mario’s group: Guys! (Hearing them, they rush over and saw them trapped in a cavern-made snow) Peach: Mario, guys! Daisy: Hang in there! Tiff: Where’s everyone else?! Bowser: We’re all that’s left! Ray: Figment’s gone and so are the Koopas and some of my fireflies! Blaze: Stand back! I’ll free you! (She tried to conjure some flames, but they barely shot out. She tried again, but nothing still) Blaze: My powers are fading even more. (Silver tried with his powers, but nothing as well) Silver: All of our powers are. Luigi: Then go find help! Team Fantasy: Help? Mario: Luigi’s right! Find some help! Kirby: Poyo! (Knowing they’re right, the remaining Team Fantasy members nod) Daisy: We will! Peach: Hang in there! (Then with that, the remaining Team Fantasy members ran off to find help. Down below, Mario’s group stood there, hopeful that their friends will find help. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approach) Tiff: Guys? (Suddenly, two spider web/mummy wrap ropes shot down and snatched Mario and Luigi away from Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, pulling them out) Tiff and Tuff: Mario, Luigi! (At the surface, Mario and Luigi are freed from the ropes by, much to their, and Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby’s, shock upon hearing familiar evil chuckles….) Mario’s group: Myotismon and his army?! Myotismon: I’m glad our avalanche plan worked. (Mario’s group realized upon hearing him say that) Tiff: “Avalance plan?” Puppetmon: (Sneeringly) Right! Like you would know about it and tell it to someone once you’re free? Piedmon: Well, I got a story for you. (He pulls some storyboards out) Piedmon: Once upon a time, Team Fantasy foolishly got in the Kingdom of Darkness’ way in trying to return the Elemental Stone to the Element Temple. So Myotismon and his army caused a little so-called tragedy involving an avalanche that’ll seal Team Fantasy’s doom forever. And with that, the Fairy Kingdom and the world collapsed into darkness and Team Fantasy perished, all except Peach and Daisy, who married Vanitas and Dr. Facilier respectively. The end. (Mario’s group glared) Tuff: Freaks! That’s not a good story! Tiff: Your story need a bunch of rewrites! Kirby: (Agreeing angrily) Poyo! Piedmon: I only told that story because what happened is gonna be true. Metalseadramon: And unfortunately for you three…. Machinedramon: You won’t live to tell the tale. Luigi: And what about Mario and me? Vanitas: As for you both, we’re gonna keep you locked up forever. And once after the second day of Spring, we’re gonna execute you, beheading style. (Shocked, Mario’s group got angry and were about to fight back when Puppetmon whacked Mario and Luigi down with his hammer, stunning them. Then, Arukenimon and Mummymon proceeded to tie their hands behind their backs and feet together and gag them with white cloths. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby tried to climb out to stop them, but Demidevimon threw a Demi Dart at some snow above them and to the struggling Mario and Luigi’s concern, the snow pile buried Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, trapping them even more) Hunter J: Now let’s head back to the Kingdom of Darkness and imprison our “two guests.” Myotismon: Indeed. (Then with that, the villains left with Mario and Luigi in tow. Elsewhere, hidden in the bushes, the Koopas and fireflies, having survived the avalanche also, witnessed the whole thing upon the villains’ appearance, and concerned for Mario’s group, came out once the coast is clear) Kammy: This is very bad! Wendy: What about getting Daddy and the others? Kammy: We can’t get them now! Wendy: Why not? Kammy: Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are in that snow! (Suddenly, the boy Koopalings sneezed) Wendy: You caught colds? Morton: (Sniffling) Yes. Roy: (Coughs) We’re so sick! Kammy: Not to worry! First, we gotta help those three, and then I’ll fix you up some Magic Healing Koopastrone Soup! Koopalings: Yay! Firefly 1: We’ll help as well! Firefly 2: For Ray and everyone else! (Then with that, they proceed to start digging quickly through the snow, hoping Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are alright. Elsewhere, the remaining Team Fantasy members continued on, trying to find help, only they are lost. Some parts of their clothes were even ripped from all the thorn patches they hurried through. And to make matters worse, the Gangreen Gang have, too, caught colds. Snake sneezed) Aria: Bless you, Snake. Snake: (Sniffles) Thanks…. (They tried to carefully cross a small shallow frozen pond, but part of it broke and only Peach, Daisy, the Dazzlings, and the Mane Seven fell in, getting cold and soaking wet. After their friends helped them out, they continued on, until suddenly, the coldness is making them weak and exhausted. As they collapsed onto the ground, the non-serious members of the remaining members of Team Fantasy shivered like crazy. The Dazzlings checked the Gangreen Gang’s foreheads and got concerned) Adagio: Guys! Aria: You’re catching quite a bunch of fevers! Ace: (Coughs) We don’t care! Arturo: Our health is not important! Billy: Saving our friends is! Silver: Guys, no! They’re right! Blaze: You’re getting more sicker and we need to help you first! (Grubber blew a couple of raspberries, as if saying “Never mind us,” but Peach and Daisy understood what he is trying to say, but insisted) Peach: Don’t blow raspberries like that, Grubber! Daisy: Whether you like it or not, your health is important! (But the Gangreen Gang staggered to their feet, not feeling good, and headed towards a ground tunnel nearby, much to the remaining Team Fantasy members’ notice) Popple: Wait, stop! Louis: That’s a tunnel! Basil: There might be danger…! (Realizing there’s a tunnel, the Gangreen Gang rushed towards it) Ace: A tunnel?! Good! Adagio: Guys, stop! (Suddenly, as the remaining Team Fantasy members caught up with the Gangreen Gang, the ground nearby them from where they stepped on collapsed and they all stumbled and disappeared into the tunnel. Once down far below, the remaining members, all freezing cold, wet, and exhausted, and sick in the Gangreen Gang’s case, slowly lost consciousness as they barely see some feet of two female marsupial-like feet slowly approach them, as if they heard them fall down towards them. Then everything went black. Back at Peach and Daisy’s house, snow calmly fell as Cloud and Aerith looked out the window in concern, hopeful that Team Fantasy will save them all, regardless of their concern. Even Itchy, who is inside with them, and the farm animals, all warm in their barn, were concerned. After Aerith closed the window softly, she sat down on a rocking chair, holding Peach and Daisy’s favorite fairy book in her arms as she sang, as if singing in prayer for Team Fantasy) Aerith: I know there’s someone Somewhere, someone Who’s sure to watch them Soon After the rain goes There are rainbows They’ll find their rainbows Soon Soon Our worries in us will end Soon A happy ending Troubles behind them I will find them Home as heroes And safe, and sound, and soon (After Aerith finished singing, she, Cloud, and Itchy looked out the window in calm concern) Aerith: Be safe. Cloud: All of you. (Then with that, they softly got ready for bed, their hopes still high for Team Fantasy) Coming up: The remaining Team Fantasy members have discovered that the good news, they have taken shelter underground thanks to two certain female kangaroos and their group, even to the extent of already healing the Gangreen Gang’s colds already. The bad news, they’ll learn, to their shock, of two unexpected deaths from what the two kangaroos’ group heard from a neighbor of theirs. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies